


Лабиринт

by azr_ahai



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr_ahai/pseuds/azr_ahai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о важности принятых решений и недосказанности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в промежутке двух серий комиксов: "All-New X-Factor" и "Death of Wolverine". В добавок упоминаются события из соло серии "X-23".  
> Все серии упоминаются косвенно.  
> Для тех, кто не знаком с комиксами, важно знать:  
> 1\. Реми ударился в свободное плаванье, чисто теоритечски всё ещё являясь преподавателем в школе Джин Грей, и в один момент был просто застукан при грабеже озлобленным Логаном - директором этой школы. (All-New X-Factor #1)  
> 2\. После разговора с Логаном Реми нехило буянил в баре, где после встретил Лорну (Полярис) и следующим же днём вступил в Икс-Фактор. (All-New X-Factor #1)  
> 3\. Потеря способности к исцелению подорвала Логана психически. Пока он искал себя, свой смысл жизни и мстил старым врагам до самой смерти, Реми был в Икс-Факторе.  
> 4\. Смерть Логана не является спойлером. get over it  
> 5\. Парижские события относятся к выпуску X-23 #12 (2011).

– Существует такое понятие, как «мера».

Мужской голос был громким и чётким, но доносился до растерянного Реми будто бы из самого мрачного прохода лабиринта мыслей. Высокие стены нерешаемой головоломки пропахли гарью и хранили в себе миллиарды чёрных волн, своими изгибами напоминающие обгоревших фениксов. Эти птицы лишь отголоски прожитых дней, фотографии забытых, но некогда принятых и непринятых решений. Они видели многое, но всегда оставались безмолвными, зная, что где-то в ядре зарождается новый яркий сгусток энергии, способный изменить мир и вскоре так же слечь в тёплый от минувшего взрыва склеп. Птицы ждали, но в лабиринте было пусто, темно и сухо.

– Всему есть мера. Особенно твоим развлечениям, – продолжал мужчина. – Ты никогда не был примером для подражания, Гамбит, но быть учителем – твой сознательный выбор. Если ты взялся за что-то нечто серьёзное, то нужно соответствовать сложившемуся положению. Мир меняется не просто вокруг тебя, ты и твоя жизнь меняются с ним в ногу. Как прежде уже не будет никогда, пора бы понять это, сделать выводы и расставить грёбанные приоритеты, Гамбит.

– Хотя бы называй меня по имени.

– Реми, – имя слетело с обветренных губ, как могильное дыхание. Мужчина кинул через плечо тёмный, бурлящий зародышем злобы взгляд на нежеланного собеседника – острый, как лезвие бритвы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Гамбит. Это последний раз, когда мы покрываем твои промахи. Последний раз, когда тебе всё сходит с рук. В следующий – я позволю Старку лично заняться тобой. Если надо будет, он тебя посадит, и никто не станет вносить залог.

– Брось, Логан, – Реми с улыбкой откинулся в обитом тёплой, чёрной кожей кресле. – Не раздувай из мухи, всего лишь статуэтка и прочие опасные артефакты. Мир ещё поблагодарит Реми.

– Когда этот день настанет, мы будем разговаривать иначе, – Логан нахохлился, сведя густые брови к переносице, подпёр перебинтованным кулаком подбородок и мутным взглядом прилип к раскинутому за лобовым стеклом вечернему чистому небу. – А сейчас всё так, как оно есть. Исчезаешь и появляешься, когда в голову взбредёт, веришь в тобою же придуманные легенды о праведности своих поступков, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё детство в жопе. А если быть откровенными, Реми, – мужчина снова посмотрел на него и в слабом неоновом свете приборной панели голубые глаза Логана были не различимы, тонули в мазуте. – Это снова из-за неё?

– Ты знаешь, что да, – с запинкой ответил Реми. Он с невозмутимой лёгкостью прокрутил в пальцах сигарету, любовно обнял фильтр губами, и в слишком просторном для двоих салоне самолёта заплясал светло-серый сигаретный дым. – И знаешь, что не только из-за неё.

– Пробовал не убегать от проблем?

– Логан, при всём моём уважении к тебе, приятель, ты не Ксавье, – Гамбит поднялся с места и отошёл вглубь самолёта, лишь мягко хрустя полами плаща и оставляя за собой никотиновый шлейф. Плечи у Реми были вздыблены, а по рукам, под эластичной тканью тёмного костюма, бежали крупные мурашки.

– Хотя бы из уважения к Чаку и его делам, подумай – что на что ты активно стараешься променять.

Реми молчал, его тело сковало в металлические леденящие тиски. Только губы загнанно трепетали, сжимая сигарету и выпуская клубы дыма на волю; подушечки пальцев пересчитывали количество карт в свежей колоде. Твёрдая бумага приятно щекотала кожу.

– Сядь, мы почти на месте.

– И что потом? – Реми не дёрнулся с места. – Выпишешь мне штраф, директор?

– Я сказал всё, что хотел, Гамбит. Выбор за тобой. Теперь сядь.   

 

Посадка была почти неощутимой. Реми плёлся по трапу как безвольный болванчик, смотря Логану в затылок; тяжёлым ботинком он придавил окурок, озябшие руки спрятал в карманах плаща. Мужчин встретила пустота и эхо механического жужжания.

– Знаешь, мы с Анной без труда можем сохранить и дружеские, и профессиональные отношения, несмотря на весь этот запутанный роман длинною в жизнь. Я бы никогда не стал перечить её желаниям, потому что уважаю её и люблю. Так же её желания я не воспринимаю в штыки. Я понимаю, когда она говорит, что хочет побыть одна, это не значит, что я должен собирать чемоданы и мотать прочь на другой конец света.

– Твоя проблема исключительно в расстановке приоритетов, Гамбит, а не в Шельме, – заключил Логан в ответ.

– Что ты хочешь от меня? Чтоб я сидел в четырёх стенах, как побитый жизнью коматозник и нудел детям о происхождении каждого моего шрама? А по пятницам я буду играть с тобой в бридж?

– Никто из нас не сидит на месте. Просто есть разница между Мстителями и Гильдией воров.

– Конечно есть. Одно предназначено мне судьбой ещё с детства, к примеру.

– Я уже говорил об ответственности за принятые решения? Если ты считаешь себя членом команды Люди-Икс, то будь им.

Реми не ответили. Двери просторного лифта распахнулись, открывая путь в пустой атриум, купающийся в жёлтом свете многочисленных ламп. В воздухе ещё витал кислый запах краски после очередного ремонта. У Реми болезненно сжало желудок от нахлынувшего чувства отчаянной ненависти к самому себе; он остановился посреди холла и хмуро стрельнул взглядом в тёмный коридор крыла общежития, безнадёжно пытаясь вспомнить лица всех мартышек, уже гостивших в текущий поздний час у Морфея.

– Реми, – совсем мягко позвал Логан.

Гамбит ссутулился пуще прежнего, плотно сжал обсохшие губы и последовал за мужчиной. За спиной у него, неслышно скрывшегося за крепкими дверьми педантично прибранного кабинета, потух свет, погружая атриум в холодный свет полной луны, чопорно наблюдавшей сквозь толстое стекло окон.

Настольная лампа освещала комнату неравномерным куполом тёплого света. Логан заполнил дно стакана виски из полупустой бутылки и задёрнул плотной тканью единственное окно. На лице его плясали тени, и грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась, как заторможенное тиканье часов. Реми опёрся ягодицами на край стола и любовно завинтил крышечку на бутылке.

– Раны болят? – ненавязчиво поинтересовался Гамбит.

Мужчина отвернулся и залпом осушил стакан.

– Я просто устал.

– М?

– Устал видеть, как ты идёшь в ногу с дамочкой Смерть. Особенно сейчас, когда действительно можешь погибнуть раз и навсегда. Несмотря на твой очаровательный характер, на свете достаточно людей, которым не безразлична твоя судьба. Так почему бы тебе не подумать сначала о себе, прежде чем читать нотации _мне_?

Логан сощурил глаза, раздражённо исподлобья глядя на невозмутимого Гамбита. Тот поглотил ненавистный взгляд, как амброзию; губы его вдруг искривились в натянутой усмешке, и ловкие пальцы вора наглядно распахнули полы плаща и потянули ткань с плеч, выворачивая тон разговора наизнанку. Грязно-бежевый тренчкот с шуршанием упал на середину стола. На тёмный ламинат одна за другой приземлились чёрные перчатки из плотного хлопка; к стене отлетел верх униформы; молния брюк кратко звенькнула, и ткань легко скатились по смуглым бёдрам, пока их обладатель поддевал носками задники сапог. Логан, не отрывая от Реми хищного, жадного взгляда, с силой опустил пустой стакан на край близстоящей книжной полки и, крадучись, подступил к обнажающемуся мужчине. Крылья носа его трепетали, втягивая давно выученный запах глубже, на самое дно лёгких.

– Что такое, Росомаха? – улыбка у Реми вдруг стала тёплой, а голос тихим и кокетливо урчащим. Он избавился от обуви, брюк и близко подошёл к Логану, чтобы обнять его небритое лицо ледяными пальцами. – Не нравится то, что видишь?

– Заткнись, – скомкано рыкнул Логан, пьяно утыкаясь носом в бархатную кожу.

– Расслабься, шери, – убаюкивающе пропел Реми, опуская руки на чужие плечи и снимая с них кожаную куртку. – Ты не Атлант, небосвод не на твоих плечах. По крайней мере, не в этот вечер.

– Этот твой язычок, Реми, вечно занят не тем, чем нужно. Как и твоя тупая задница.

– У меня отличная задница, – заверил Гамбит и прильнул к чужим губам с жадным, крадущим дыхание поцелуем. Логан был горячий. Алая кровь в его теле по-звериному бурлила от раздражения, ненависти и досады; она пропитала первый слой туго затянутых на руках бинтов.

Поцелуй миновал, как утёкшее сквозь пальцы мгновение. Реми снял бельё и развалился на своём же плаще, едва не задевая бутылку виски худым бедром. Пока Гамбит с присущей ему ловкостью перетянулся через столешницу, чтобы открыть второй ящик сверху, Логан задумчиво провёл огрубевшими пальцами по своим влажным от мягкого поцелуя губам и кинул белую безрукавку к остальной куче небрежно раскинутой на полу одежды.

– Вуаля! – Реми резко выпрямился, демонстрируя в руке упакованный презерватив и наполовину пустую бутылочку лубриканта.

– Какая трепетная забота о себе любимом, – с кривой улыбкой поддразнил Логан. Он вдруг подхватил Реми под ляжки и прижал его обнажённого к своему смуглому торсу так голодно, что у того из груди вырвался хриплый стон. Гамбит замер, зачарованно всматриваясь в светлые даже при слабом свете глаза. Он уцепился в них за нечто незнакомое до сего времени; оно боязливо трепыхалось на дне радужки, умоляюще протягивая руки к Реми. Логан медленно вёл кончиками пальцев вверх по мускулистой спине, кожей ощущая рельеф нестираемого рисунка прошлого, а Реми выбирал одну из двух метафор: гладь горных озёр или чистое летнее небо на побережье.

– Что ты видишь в моих глазах? – спросил он с французским привкусом.

– Многое, каджун, – ответил мужчина, перехватывая из руки вещи и с поцелуем заваливая Реми обратно на стол.

Логан целовал грубо, почти кусая, губы от таких ласк быстро распухали и алели как зрелая рябина. Пальцы его двигались плавно и ритмично, неспешно растягивая ноющие мышцы. Реми держал своего партнёра за загривок и ласкал себя так, как любил – в такт фрикциям. Тело его отзывалось приятной, нарастающей эйфорией, и в низу живота завязался щекочущий нервы узел возбуждения. Логан грязно пожирал Реми взглядом, – сильная рука, едва овладевая напряжённым безумие, крепко сжимала таз, – Гамбит ощутил это словно разряд молнии с запахом духов Афродиты.

Реми невольно напрягся, когда Логан оторвался от него, оставляя лишь увядающее ощущение сухого поцелуя на жилистой шее. Он открыл зубами упаковку презерватива.

– Тише, ковбой, давно не виделись, – растерянно улыбнулся Реми. Мужчина в ответ лишь привычно нахмурился, раскатывая резинку по крепкому члену. – Логан, блять.

Логан не спешил. Движения его были медленными и окутывали нервы как жаркий летний бриз. Мужчина накрывал перебинтованной ладонью налитый кровью пенис, и грубая ткань сухо обтиралась о чувствительную кожу, доставляя Реми странное мазохистское удовольствие. Он резко ухватил Логана за шею, и тот поддался – навис над Гамбитом источающей жаром тенью, несильно кусал в плечо и удобно обнимал под бедро. Фрикции стали сильными, письменный стол угрожающе ёрзал при каждом грубом толчке, в верхнем ящике что-то отвлекающе звенело. Реми откинул голову вбок и невольно уцепился взглядом за прозрачную бутылку виски: бесцветная в комнатном сумраке жидкость дрожала и мелким вихрем окутывала толстые стенки тюрьмы. Гамбит был не в силах оторвать от неё горящие огнём глаза. Он закинул ногу Логану на бедро и поддался всем телом к мужчине, принимая болезненную ласку от перебинтованной руки.

– Каджун, – на придыхании вырвалось из груди Логана.

– Тише, шери, – зажмурил огненные глаза Реми и беззвучно напрягся всем телом, отдаваясь порыву лавинного оргазма. Только свежая колода карт, покоившаяся во внутреннем кармане плаща неприятно упиралась в лопатку.

Реми пришёл в себя и лениво приоткрыл глаза, когда Логан небрежно смахнул длинные пряди русых волос с его лба и влажно поцеловал в губы.

– Мон дьё, Логан. Сколько сопливой нежности. В твоей жизни явно многое изменилось, – со смешком на губах пропел Реми, поднимаясь на локтях. Тело окутало приятной негой.

– Каджун, – угрожающе нахмурился мужчина. Он заправился, выкинул завязанный презерватив в мусорник под столом и закурил сигариллу. – Если хочешь остаться с нами, в команде, то сворачивай свои нелегальные делишки. Ты или разрываешь все связи с гильдией, или уходишь отсюда. Подумай.

– Я подумаю, – холодно отреагировал Реми. – Если перестанешь говорить «мы», когда говоришь о себе.  

Они больше не смотрели друг на друга. Один курил, изучая тёмный дальний угол помещения, а другой тихо, как и присуще вору, собрал свои вещи и вышел прочь, лишь с хрустом накидывая на плечи плащ.

 

Реми не был уверен в нелепости своего положения лишь потому, что голова его была пуста, как разграбленная гробница. Покрытые старой гарью коридоры лабиринта впитывали в себя звон рюмок и ожидали свет, который к ним не снисходил.

Когда Реми был в расцвете своих ранних двадцати лет, он, скрываясь от ошибок прошлого, искал и нашёл убежище для побитого парадоксами шального разума. Он давно запутался – доказывал ли свою лояльность в многочисленных смертоносных миссиях искренне или из потребности скрыться и переделать самого себя, дать себе шанс стать лучше. Гамбит не был тем парнем, которому стоит доверять. Хотя бы потому, что он во многом и сам себе не доверял.

Шельма обучила Реми правильной любви – счастливой и печальной, сложной и лёгкой, медленной и быстрой; она жила в сердце вечно, ибо никогда не имела ни конца, ни начала. Это чувство подобно роману эпопеи в нескольких томах – кладезь опыта, на котором стоит учиться. Некогда почти осязаемое, оно погрязло на дне чрева под крепким алкоголем без закуски, где ему и место. Гамбит часто просыпался посреди ночи от бегущего вдоль позвоночника ледяного ветра, будто бы ему слали открытки голубиной почтой из Антарктики, и ни разу не вспоминал вдруг вкус губ Анны или тепло её нежной руки.

Логан всегда был поблизости. С подозрением, как выученный многолетней охотой зверь, приглядывал за загадочным выходцем из Нового Орлеана, когда тот только присоединился к команде. С неохотой, но исключительно из добрых побуждений, подсказывал, как стоит подступать к закомплексованной Шельме. Пил с ним пиво, играл в карты, помогал восстановить справедливость в микромирах общества, ненавязчиво подтягивал знания японского языка. Логан и Реми без труда находили общий язык: оба в душе были заядлыми одиночками, любили железный привкус опасности на языке и едкий запах табака. Они могли бы стать лучшими друзьями, но Логан преданный, отважный и моногамный человек чести, а Реми – ветреный, напивающийся в каком-то богом забытом баре трикстер, трус и просто каджун. 

«Каджун» в устах Логана звучало интимно и правильно. Так они впервые переспали – Реми пил не свой бренди не в своей спальне, а Логан, почти рыча, сказал: «Каджун». Это была поздняя и прохладная летняя ночь, которую никто никогда не обсуждал.

У них не было расписания или особого повода – то был грубоватый секс, пропитанный животной страстью, похотью и жадностью, без любовных нежностей и частых поцелуев. Реми не мог запить и выкурить прочь солоноватый вкус тёплого члена на своём языке, не мог не дёргаться всякий раз, когда жар чужого дыхания воспоминанием проскальзывал по собственному пенису. Они брали друг друга, были необходимы друг другу, как самое действенное лекарство из всех ныне существовавших. Вместе они залечивали бесконечную череду нанесённых на душу ран и истребляли вереницу страхов, о которых говорить было до кома в горле тяжело.

Эта связь корнями вросла в Реми и окутала его тело липким, тесным коконом. Каджун видел многое: как Логан был лишён адамантия; как он был близок к трансформации в неконтролируемое животное; как он был всадником смерти; как вновь обрёл память, но потерял лучшего друга, любимую женщину, сына; как из пепла он воздвигал школу; как не мог спать ночами, вспоминая все те приключения, что были пережиты в его смену, и ошибки прошлого, которые он пытался исправить. И сейчас Гамбит стал свидетелем того, как Логан лишился своего дара самоисцеления, и их последний секс стал единственным, во время которого мужчина не выпустил когти.  

Чем больше Реми пил, тем больше он злился на самого себя; грубо нарывался на неравный бой с незнакомыми ему заядлыми постояльцами бара, таким образом якобы достигая внутренней гармонии, что способна сделать _правильный_ , рациональный выбор, независимый от эмоциональных всплесков. Но всё, что Реми удавалось, – это вспоминать. Он копался в заплесневелых глубинках своего лабиринта, и из пепла по крупицам собирал посеревшие от времени нелепые картины прошлого.

Одной поздней весной, когда сакура уже отцвела, Логан позвал Реми, в десятый раз отвергнутого одной и той же женщиной сердца, в Японию. Они добрались до людного Киото, когда оранжевый диск солнца зашёл за горизонт, и город накрыло тьмой. Яркие неоны и домашние фонари паутиной окутывали стены тесных домов, противостоя мистическим силам.

– Эти края обладают удивительной способностью, – говорил Логан, плавно шевеля палочками в расписной пиале. Он завёл Реми в уютную забегаловку на тихой окраине города, заказал еду и много тёмного пива. – Облегчают твою тяжу.

– Кто бы облегчил мой желудок, а?

– Я думал, что даже каджуны омерзительные гурманы, и экзотика для них не проблема.

– Я, конечно, всеядный, но этот вкус… – Реми сморщился, пробуя что-то на зуб. – К нему нужно привыкнуть. Есть в нём что-то из другого мира. Даже в Мадрипуре не так.

– О, Мадрипур, – горько усмехнулся Логан. Реми понимающе кивнул.

– Так почему мы здесь? Кушать всякую мерзость или расправляться с плохими ребятами?

– И то, и другое. Подумал, что с компанией веселее.

–Действительно? – насмехался Реми, откинувшись на спинку стула, аки пижон. – И что мне нужно украсть?

– Кое-что, – не стал упираться Логан.

– Я не уверен, что так мы сможем договориться, Росомаха.

– Это не главное, Гамбо.

– Ты же поэтому меня затащил в Японию.

– Кража – не главное.

– Прошу прощения?

Логан оторвался от еды и с досадой поднял взгляд на очевидно озлобленного Реми.

– Как у тебя с Шельмой?

– Ах, вот она причина, – оскалился Гамбит.

– Я подумал, что тебе нужно хорошенько отвлечься.

– Она попросила?

– Брось. Нет.

– Она попросила.

– Я сказал «нет», – рявкнул Логан, но тут же смолк, неловко оглядываясь на угрюмого владельца за стойкой. – Тебе будет интересно это задание. Если, конечно, ты уже не крал из-под носа у одного из самых искусных убийц Японии.

– Я слышал, что у тебя свои методы решения подобных проблем, – Реми закурил и потянулся к пиву.

– Послушай, Гамбо. Женщины остаются женщинами. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь _какие_ у вас с Шельмой отношения. Ты стараешься. Она тоже. Но пора забить голову чем-то иным. Не спорь, это пойдёт на пользу вам обоим. И просто всех заебало наблюдать за этой любовной репризой двух инвалидов.

– Так она говорила с тобой, нон? – нахмурился Гамбит, игнорируя оскорбление.

– Пыталась. Я был не в том настроении.

– Что ж, – Реми махнул рукой перед лицом, разгоняя застоявшийся дым. – Я ещё не бывал в Киото, и пиво тут неплохое.

– Ты в деле? 

– Уи. Когда я отказывался от порции адреналина, шери?

– Славно. Это мой мальчик, – самодовольно усмехнулся Логан, вновь припадая к еде.

– Как ты меня назвал? – ошарашенно переспросил Реми, но ответа не дождался.

Гамбит вылакал в этой забегаловке почти литр пива, а после простоял добрых пять минут перед туалетом в номере зачуханного трёхзвёздочного отеля. Моча, кажется, имела бесконечный запас, и Логан неустанно отпускал шуточки по этому поводу.

Поздней ночью, после нескольких простых карточных игр под свет ночника, они занимались сексом на жёстком, застиранном белье, расшатывая старую кровать. «Повтори-ка ещё раз, как ты меня там назвал,» – тихо попросил тогда каджун; он сидел у Логана на бёдрах, и твёрдый член в его заднице был горячим, как раскалённые угли. И Логан повторил.

 

Реми появился в школе на следующий же день, но только для того, чтобы забрать большую часть вещей и унести на руках трёх котов: пепельного Оливера, рыжего Люцифера и белого как снег Фигаро. Он собирал вещи спешно и без разбора, покинул помещение бесшумно, оставив после себя едва уловимый запах любимого одеколона и пустое, будто необжитое, жильё.

 

– У тебя хорошо получается, – с толикой отчаянья похвалил Логан. Мужчины сидели в шумном баре в центре Парижа, присасываясь к первым бутылкам пива. В затхлом углу заведения было достаточно спокойно, чтобы припрятать израненную тушу каджуна. Многочисленные порезы и ссадины тягостно ныли под тугими бинтами. Реми улыбался, бережно прислонив к обивке дивана неподвижное левое плечо.

– Говоришь, как мой папочка, приятель, – поддразнил Гамбит в ответ.

– Надейся. Просто это _Лаура_. Она никому не доверяет, даже самой себе. Но тут _ты_ и…

– И?

– Как у тебя это получается?

– Правда в том, что у тебя своя правда, – Реми сощурил свои горящие в потёмках глаза, закуривая. – Ты говоришь, что она другая, и это так, но это не делает её недостойной всякой любви, ласки и заботы. Как бы её не воспитывали, сколько бы людей она не убила, Логан, она всего лишь малышка. Маленькая девочка, замкнутая в себе и нуждающеюся в любви больше, чем любой из нас. Больше, чем Джубили.

– Не попрекай меня Джубили.

– Нон, приятель. Просто Лаура – не ты. У неё доброе сердце и чистый ум, нуждающийся в правильном направлении. У неё есть шанс не попадать в те капканы, в которых побывал ты. Всё, что ей нужно, это отец. Ты. Не я, Логан, а ты. Она хочет завоевать твоё расположение, просто не знает с какой стороны подойти.

– Каджун, – Логан цокнул языком и отпил пива.

– Я стараюсь показать девочке, что есть люди, которым она может доверять. Ну а ты, признай, ты просто плохой родитель.

– Тебя сейчас спасает лишь то, что на твоём теле уже нет не побитого места.

– Счастливый я, – снова заулыбался Реми, и мужчины чокнулись бутылками. – Немножко любви, приятель, уи? Это не так сложно, как ты думаешь. К некоторым вещам нужно относиться чуть проще.

– Что это? Поучение?

– Дружеский совет.

– Спасибо, – без сарказма заключил Логан.

 

Реми проснулся от музыки, настойчиво доносившейся откуда-то из-под одеяла. Он встрепенулся, спугивая котов, спавших в его ногах, и, сонно щурясь, нащупал телефон.

– Утро, – с трудом выдавил из себя Реми, не способный отогнать прочь яркий сон-воспоминание. Картины перед закрытыми глазами чёткими, как наяву. Даже запах пота, хмеля и курева витал где-то под ноздрями.

– Уже полдень, Гамбит, – раздалось по ту сторону.

– Ро! – Реми вскочил с кровати и губы его невольно растянулись в широкой улыбке. – Сестричка, как ты? Сто лет не слышал твоего дивного голоса.

– Ты мог бы слышать чаще, если бы звонил, – упрекала Шторм.

– Извини, Ро. Многое изменилось.

– Я слышала. Икс-Фактор, значит?

– Мне нужно помочь Лорне, сестричка. Она нуждается в моей помощи.

– Если ты так говоришь, – пропела она. – Ты всегда можешь вернуться, Гамбит. Мы возрождаем команду.

– Я не думаю… – Реми запнулся. Он беспокойно расхаживал по комнате нагишом, и коты так же нервно суетились поблизости, тихонько наворачивая круги под ногами. – Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. У нас с Логаном возникли некоторые разногласия, да и тут…

– Реми.

– Тут я нужен, пойми, сестрёнка. Вы можете справиться и без такого красавчика как я, уи?

– Реми…

– Послушай, Ро. Если это он попросил тебя позвонить, то передай ему…

– Логан погиб, – чуть повысила голос женщина, и Гамбит тут же смолк. Он замер у занавешенного плотной тканью окна и расчесал пальцами заспанные глаза.

– Почему мне не сказали?

– Я и позвонила, чтобы сказать.

– Давно?

– Достаточно, чтобы я взяла себя в руки. Извини, Реми, я не знаю, кто ещё мог бы передать тебе эту новость, – Реми не отвечал, и Ороро коротко выдохнула на том конце, пытаясь подавить накатившую скорбь. – Постарайся быть на связи хоть иногда, хорошо, Реми?

Гамбит не ответил. Вслепую сбросив вызов, он откинул телефон на кровать к заинтересованно наблюдавшим котам и оцепенел. Лицо его было могильно спокойным, будто сама Смерть снова тронула его костлявой рукой и подарила холод земли вместо жара крови и вечную седину вместо бурлящей молодости. Сложная головоломка сознания прибывала в пугающем затишье, и один из многих глубинных коридоров лабиринта вдруг навсегда померк в осевших пеплом на холодных камнях фениксах, больше никогда уже не будучи освещённым яркой вспышкой бурлящих перемен.


End file.
